Silk
by Aeon65
Summary: Horatio loves the feel of silk. Slash, PWP, HoratioSpeed.


Title: Silk

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Genre: PWP

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Word Count: 965

Challenge: lover100

Table: table-c

Prompt: #11 Silk

Summary: Horatio loves the feel of silk.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm making no money from this.

Author's Note: Written for the Cochrane Fanatic's Theme Day prompt "shirt" on LiveJournal.

Horatio sat naked at the end of the bed watching the erotic dance as his lover slowly stripped for him. The music playing softly in the background only added to the sensuality of the moment and the way in which Speed was moving his hips as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't often where button down shirts, preferring t-shirts, but tonight he was glad he had. It gave him the chance to tease his lover just a bit. He could tell from the look in Horatio's eyes that he was enjoying the show.

He reached the last button and was about to let the shirt fall off his shoulders when Horatio said, "No, leave it on."

Speed raised an eyebrow but did as he was asked. He continued to sway to the music as he ran his fingers over his own chest and as he slowly made his way south he heard Horatio moan softly. He reached the waistband of his jeans and let his fingers slip inside then brush gently over his cock. He let his head fall back as he moaned.

Horatio could take no more of the teasing. He reached out and took hold of Speed's shirt tails, pulling him closer until he stood between his legs. Their relative heights brought Horatio's mouth in line with Speed's stomach. He brought his hands up under the shirt and around to his lover's back then began laying kisses along the taut skin. Speed drew in a breath as Horatio began stroking his sides under the shirt.

He kissed down to the waistband of his jeans and slowly brought his hands around. He popped the button and carefully opened the zipper. Speed's erection sprung free. As Speed continued to sway to the music, Horatio ran his hands down his hips causing his pants to pool at his feet and he quickly stepped out of them leaving himself naked, except for his green silk shirt. He could feel the silk brushing against his skin as he moved, sending shivers down his spine.

Horatio loved silk. He loved the look of it, especially on his young lover, and he loved the feel of it. As he brought his hands around to cup Speed's firm ass he felt the fabric tickle his arms and he shivered. He was becoming desperate to feel Speed's body against his so he grabbed a fistful of shirt in each hand and pulled him down onto the bed on top of him.

Speed raised himself up and stared into Horatio's eyes. His shirt fell open and the soft fabric brushed gently against Horatio's stomach. Slowly Speed leaned forward, causing his shirt tails to tickle Horatio's sides, and claimed his mouth for a heated kiss. Horatio pulled Speed down so that his body was flush against his, trapping the fabric of the shirt between them. He arched up and the smooth silk caused his painfully hard member to slide easily along Speed's stomach.

Horatio rolled them over and sat back on Speed's legs. The shirt fell open on one side while the other lay half across Speed's chest and groin. He took hold of Speed's cock through the silk fabric of the shirt and began stroking. Speed let his head fall back onto the pillow as the sensations began to overwhelm him. He whimpered when Horatio stopped just short of what he wanted.

"Roll over," Horatio purred in his ear and he complied knowing better things were to come.

Horatio ran a hand lovingly up Speed's silk clad back then leaned down and nibbled at his ear, earning himself a gasp from his lover. He pulled back the collar of the shirt and began suckling at the base of Speed's neck. The younger man moaned as he allowed himself to be marked.

Horatio sat back, giving his partner a moment to catch his breath, but only a moment. He slicked up two fingers and slowly inserted them into the willing body beneath him. Speed moaned. Horatio began stretching as he ran his free hand gently, soothingly up Speed's back underneath his shirt. Speed began rocking his hips back trying to take the invaders deeper.

"Need… more… please," he breathed.

Horatio curled his fingers and brushed Speed's core, once, twice. Speed gasped in a breath. Horatio leaned forward and whispered into Speed's ear, "Is that what you want, love?" All Speed could do was nod.

Horatio hit that spot one last time before he removed his fingers and quickly replace them with his cock. Speed cried out as he was filled in one swift movement. Horatio stilled, reveling in the tight heat of his lovers body surrounding him. But Speed was anything but patient and rocked forward urging Horatio to move. He braced his hands on Speed's hips, trapping the silk shirt beneath, and slowly pulled out, then slammed back in again setting his pace.

Speed angled his hips so that Horatio was hitting his prostate with each thrust. Horatio's movements became more erratic as his climax approached. He reached around with a silk covered hand, closing his fingers around Speed's cock, and began stroking in counterpoint to his thrusts. Speed moaned. The feel of the silk and Horatio's fingers completely undid him and in no time at all he was seeing stars. With one last stroke he screamed out his release, quickly pulling Horatio's from him, and they both collapsed forward onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Horatio rolled them over and Speed threw an arm over his eye's, wiping the perspiration off of his face with his sleeve. As Horatio caught his breath, he felt himself being pulled into his lover's arms. He snaked one arm under the silk shirt and around Speed's back, pulling him close, and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Fin


End file.
